Breaking Rikku
by Kalta79
Summary: At the drunken celebration for her 21st birthday, Baralai makes a proposition to Rikku. #Gippal/Rikku #Baralai/Rikku #Drunken Shenanigans #BDSM #Secret Relationship #Difficult Decisions #Unexpected Proposition #Voyeurism Feb 5th 2018: Chapter 3 is actually chapters 3 and 4, couldn't upload them seperately
1. Chapter 1

_Rikku really needed to tell someone and hoped her cousin would be her usual understanding self and help her figure things out, even though it was going to be difficult for Rikku to explain. "It all started innocently enough, Yunie, I promise you, when you brought out my cake for my 21_ _st_ _birthday party." she confessed._

* * *

"To Rikku!" Tidus raised his glass in a toast as Yuna and Lulu brought her birthday cake out.

"You're an old maid now, cousin!" Yuna teased her as Lulu cast a tiny fire spell to light the twenty-one candles.

"I am not!" Rikku protested. Her birthday party was a blast so far, and she was trying to find out what cocktail was her favorite, but she was only trying one every half hour. She took a deep breath as she thought of what she wanted for her wish, then managed to blow out all the candles to cheers. Eventually Tidus and Yuna said they had to leave and get back to their baby, Wakka and Lulu leaving with them. Soon only her live-in boyfriend Gippal and his buddies Nooj and Baralai were the remaining guests, and they moved outside to the picnic bench at Gippal and Rikku's beach house on Bikanel Island.

"What'd you wish for when you blew out your candles?" Gippal asked her, taking another sip of his beer.

"Wouldn't you like to know, lover?" Rikku teased him as she sat in his lap. They had moved in together when she turned eighteen. He had been a hard one to pin down, but she had done it. It had been a personal triumph for her, but she was getting fed up about the constant competing with machina…machines she corrected herself, for his attention. She noticed Nooj going back into the house. "Hey! Get me another one of these!" Rikku lifted herself up above Gippal's head and waved her bottle so Nooj could see what she wanted, and her new position shoved her breasts into her boyfriend's face.

"You sure you need another one?" Gippal could tell she was getting seriously drunk. Then again, he couldn't remember how many beers he had drunk already either.

"I'm still sober enough to do anything!" Rikku insisted. "Here, I'll show you, I'll do some pole dancing!" She got up on the table and approached the umbrella stand, but she misjudged the height and ended up falling onto Baralai, who had been quietly sipping his scotch, watching the two of them. Rikku started laughing as she untangled herself from Baralai and tried again.

"Maybe I should handcuff you to it and then you'll be able to make it." Gippal suggested to her.

"Handcuffs?" Baralai perked up.

"Oh, is that how we're going to celebrate my birthday?" Rikku asked Gippal, walking over to his spot on the bench, dropping to all fours and kissing him before turning back to Baralai. "He only uses the handcuffs on those rare occasions when I've been _very_ naughty. He just spanks me when I'm only a little naughty, don't you, lover?" Rikku wiggled her rear end which was now in front of Gippal, then saw Nooj come back with more drinks for everyone, and she eagerly held her hand out for a fresh bottle, opening it and taking another drink. "Are you going to give me my birthday spankings now?" she asked Gippal.

Gippal shrugged and put his beer down and gave Rikku her requested spankings, while she giggled and drank her bottle dry, spouting silly nonsense to Baralai, who was very intrigued by Rikku's confessions about how she and Gippal spiced up their sex life. As he drank more of his scotch, he got an idea.

"Why don't I show you my trophy room tomorrow? Think of it as another birthday present." Baralai suggested to Rikku.

"Trophy room? What's that?" Rikku wondered.

"It's where I could teach you what real kink is." he told her.

"Are we doing anything tomorrow, Gippal? Baralai wants to show me his trophy room." Rikku turned her head to look at her boyfriend, but he had passed out and his head was on the table. She frowned as she heard him starting to snore. "Fine, be that way. I guess I am availa…oh no!" Rikku exclaimed as she started throwing up all her drinks and birthday cake right in front of Baralai.

"I guess the party's over." Nooj said as Rikku finally stopped vomiting and started sobbing before passing out as well. "I'll carry him to their bed, you carry her." he told Baralai.

As Baralai laid Rikku next to Gippal in their bed, he regretted that she passed out before she fully agreed to see his trophy room. He hadn't been too steady on his feet himself while carrying her to her and Gippal's room, and his hands kept feeling too much of her. Now as she slightly turned in bed, her short shorts she always wore moved enough to give him a good view of her blushing cheeks from the birthday spankings Gippal had given her. He stared at the sight for a few moments before heading to his guest bedroom and throwing himself down on the bed.

Nooj had a very busy morning providing painkillers and water to his friends, then coffee. By noon Gippal, Rikku, and Baralai had made it to the living room, all looking worse for the wear over the previous night's excesses.

"Why do people drink?" Rikku quietly asked, hoping no one would raise their voice.

"To give their sensible friends some entertainment." Nooj replied. He had taken plenty of pictures to remember the drunken foolishness of his friends. Watching them was better than watching the programs put out by the emerging television industry.

"I think we should never talk about last night again." Gippal said.

"I can't even remember last night!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Then there's nothing to talk about, so it's no problem." Baralai smiled with relief. He remembered the previous night only vaguely, but it was enough to give him the most erotic dream he had ever had about a woman…the things he was doing to Rikku while she was begging for more in his trophy room…Baralai shook his head, and groaned as it brought his headache back. He deserved to feel like crap anyway, lusting after his best friend's wife! Well Gippal and Rikku might not be officially married, but they might as well be…


	2. Chapter 2

As Baralai laid Rikku next to Gippal in their bed, he regretted that she passed out before she fully agreed to see his trophy room. He hadn't been too steady on his feet himself while carrying her to her and Gippal's room, and his hands kept feeling too much of her. Now as she slightly turned in bed, her short shorts she always wore moved enough to give him a good view of her blushing cheeks from the birthday spankings Gippal had given her. He stared at the sight for a few moments before heading to his guest bedroom and throwing himself down on the bed.

* * *

Nooj had a very busy morning providing painkillers and water to his friends, then coffee. By noon Gippal, Rikku, and Baralai had made it to the living room, all looking worse for the wear over the previous night's excesses.

"Why do people drink?" Rikku quietly asked, hoping no one would raise their voice.

"To give their sensible friends some entertainment." Nooj replied. He had taken plenty of pictures to remember the drunken foolishness of his friends. Watching them was better than watching the programs put out by the emerging television industry.

"I think we should never talk about last night again." Gippal said.

"I can't even remember last night!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Then there's nothing to talk about, so it's no problem." Baralai smiled with relief. He remembered the previous night only vaguely, but it was enough to give him the most erotic dream he had ever had about a woman…the things he was doing to Rikku while she was begging for more in his trophy room…Baralai shook his head, and groaned as it brought his headache back. He deserved to feel like crap anyway, lusting after his best friend's wife! Well Gippal and Rikku might not be officially married, but they might as well be…

* * *

Rikku was glad Yuna and Tidus had asked her to deliver a message to Baralai. She was feeling rather lonely, with Gippal heavily involved with some new inventions at Djose temple. She had grown up with machina just like him, so she really wasn't as fascinated as he probably wanted her to be when he would describe his work like he was creating the world's first ever machinery. She knocked on the door and it was opened almost immediately by a butler.

"May I help you, Miss?" he asked her.

"I have a message for Baralai." Rikku took the sphere out of her satchel and held it up.

"Follow me." The butler gestured her inside the mansion and closed the door.

Rikku looked all around her as the butler led her somewhere. She had never been to Baralai's place in all this time, and even though she had seen plenty on her journeys with her cousin, she thought this must be one of the best mansions in all of Spira. Being the elected ruler of Bevelle and Praetor of New Yevon must pay really well. Finally the butler stopped in front of an elaborately carved wooden door and knocked before entering when Baralai's voice was heard telling him to.

"Rikku! What are you doing here?" Baralai was not all that pleasantly surprised to see her in his study, he had been trying to avoid her in the six months since her birthday party, wanting his fantasies about her to stop.

"Tidus and Yuna wanted me to give you this." Rikku placed the sphere on his desk before sitting down in the nearest chair. "So how you been?" She wasn't happy that she hadn't seen him or Nooj that much lately, having Gippal's best friends around was almost like having him around.

"Would you care for some refreshments, sir?" the butler asked Baralai.

"Yes, I could use a glass of wine." Baralai needed a drink to steady himself.

"Very good, sir. And you, miss?" the butler asked Rikku.

"Just one glass sounds good to me." Rikku had been limiting her drinks since the party. Two at the most was her limit. "You're living the good life, aren't you?" she questioned Baralai when the butler poured her glass and then left the tray with the bottle of wine on it on the desk.

"When I have time to enjoy it." Baralai admitted. "You wouldn't believe how much work I have to deal with." He tapped the small stack of papers in front of him. "People have been so used to Yevon telling them what to do, that they're hesitant to go at it on their own, even years later."

"Tell me about it." Rikku wanted to hear about something other than machines.

The bottle of wine was empty when the butler returned. "I have a message for you, sir. Tomorrow's ceremony preparations are complete, and they are looking forward to your presence there." The butler took the bottle and glasses out on the tray.

"There's a ceremony tomorrow?" Rikku asked. "Why haven't I heard about it?"

"Oh, it's just the annual awards ceremony for the best performing students. Academics and athletics both. It'll be boring, but I have to hand out the trophies, since I am the one who initiated the ceremony in the first place." Baralai explained.

Something triggered in Rikku's memory. "Trophies? You told me you have a trophy room, didn't you?"

Baralai flushed and stammered. "Uh…it's…I mean…um it's not…I don't think you'd be interested."

"Of course I would!" Rikku insisted. "That wine was too relaxing, I need to do something or I'm gonna fall asleep."

Baralai sighed, knowing how stubborn Rikku could be, and that she wasn't going to let it go. "Very well, I'll let you see it, but you must promise to never tell anyone about it."

"Sure, whatever." Rikku was very curious now about what kind of a trophy room required secrecy. She watched Baralai take certain books out of the bookshelf behind his desk, and gasped when the bookshelf suddenly moved and revealed a passageway.

"Come and take a look." Baralai gestured for Rikku to go in first, and once she had, he pushed a button on the inside wall, closing the bookshelf door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

As she walked down the passageway, Rikku was eager to see what was so special about his trophy room, and thinking that listening to Baralai talk about his day was so much more interesting than listening to Gippal talk about his. She had always thought politics was boring, so she wondered if it was the wine talking or if she was just getting old…Rikku shook her head. She couldn't be turning into a boring old lady, she was only 21 and a half! As he followed her, Baralai wondered if he would have agreed to show her if he hadn't shared the whole bottle of wine with her. Rikku stopped when the passageway opened up into a room, feeling very uncomfortable as she looked into it.

"What is this?" she demanded of Baralai in slightly higher pitched voice. The room was painted with neutral colors and the furniture was made of lightly colored wood, but her first impression was that it was a torture chamber, despite the room's attempt to seem cheerful. There seemed to be restraints on all the furniture and what looked like weaponry on the far wall. She had vaguely heard stuff about places like this, but she never expected Gippal's best friend to be part of it.

"This is where I do my private entertaining." Baralai answered, walking into the room. "Now you've seen it. And remember, you promised not to tell anyone." Baralai was glad he knew he could trust Rikku, because he didn't need the scandal of having his preferences exposed.

Rikku stared at Baralai like she'd never seen him before. "How could anyone enjoy any of this?"

"You'll just have to take my word for it that plenty of people do. Now let's get back to the study." He urgently gestured for her to leave, wanting to get her out of his trophy room before he did something he'd regret. "Thanks for bringing me that sphere." he told her once they were back in his study.

"Uh, thanks." Rikku would have been upset by such a dismissal if she hadn't been so distracted by his revelations. She found her way to the front door, trying to sort out her thoughts. Something about the way Baralai had looked at her added to her disquiet, but when she put her hand on the door handle, she paused. Why was she so upset about Baralai's preferences? Hadn't she been the one pushing Yuna to embrace new experiences once Sin was finally defeated? She felt once again like she was turning into a boring old lady, and that bothered her more than anything. Something needed to change, and she was walking back to his study before she realized it.

"Rikku! Did you forget something?" Baralai asked. He was reading some papers when she barged back in.

"Yes, I did." she agreed, making sure she closed and the door securely. "I want you to teach me how to enjoy the trophy room."

"What?" Baralai wasn't expecting that. Was she serious?

"I want to learn something new." Rikku said as she walked over to the bookshelf and tried to remember which books he had removed.

"Careful! Some of those books are irreplaceable!" Baralai exclaimed as Rikku started taking books out and dumping them on the floor.

"Will you teach me then?" Rikku wanted to get it over with before she lost her nerve.

"Stop!" Baralai told her, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him.

"Teach me!" Rikku kissed him and Baralai gave in, shoving her against the bookcase.

"First lesson, I'm now your Master." he told her as he took her clothes off.

"Master?" Rikku blurted the word out. What had she gotten herself into?

"Spread your legs." Baralai ordered Rikku, who was lying over his desk, her head slightly elevated on his stack of paperwork, watching him as he stood in front of her once he was done tying her up with her long scarfs. Her hands and forearms were secured to the front of her chest, and she felt somewhat like a mummy with how he positioned them.

She obeyed, opening up her dangling legs, and Baralai caressed her thighs before suddenly pulling her to his naked body. She was still slick from the consummation of her education as he fucked her against the bookcase, and he easily slid into her. Rikku moaned and tried to position herself better, crying out in frustration when he stopped.

"You're not to move unless I tell you to, understand?" Baralai told her.

"Yes." Rikku pouted.

"Yes what?" He tweaked both her nipples hard, having left her breasts exposed when he bound her, so he could watch them move as he used her body.

Rikku cried out again, this time in pain. "Yes, Master."

"Good girl." Baralai's smile was slightly malicious as he resumed. Rikku felt even better than he expected, and she had asked him to teach her, so he would indeed…her body would become his ultimate playground. He watched her cry out one final time as she came, and his smile widened as he thought of how before too long, her mouth would be only for pleasing him or begging. His own orgasm caught him unawares, lost in his thoughts of how he would train her. She was so perfect…

"Oh crap!" Rikku exclaimed when she tried to get dressed once he untied her. "My clothes are ruined!" Her top had broken straps and her shorts were missing their buttons.

Baralai frowned. He thought he had been careful when he stripped her, but apparently not. "Just a moment." He unlocked the door, opening it carefully and called out an order to the butler, who came back with a maid's uniform a few minutes later.

"Well at least this will get me back home." Rikku said. The outfit didn't quite fit her, but it didn't expose anything.

"What are your measurements?" Baralai asked her.

"Huh?" Rikku hadn't expected that question.

"Write them down for me." Baralai found a clean piece of paper and handed it and a pen to her. Rikku complied, handing it back to him after she scribbled them down.

"What do you want them for?" she questioned him.

"You'll know when I want you to know." he told her as he led her to the door. "l'll keep you informed as to when your second lesson will be." Baralai slid his hand down her back and cupped her cheek in his hand, giving her a boost out the door. When she was far enough down the hall, he turned to his butler who was waiting outside his study. "Order another maid's uniform for Lexia and send her in to clean up my study. The messenger had an accident on my desk." Baralai told him.

" _That's how our affair started, Yunie. I was the one who pushed for it."_

When Rikku got back home, she was relieved to find a message on the answering machine that Gippal was going to be at Djose temple for the next couple days. Not only did she have time to adjust to what she had done with Baralai, it eased her guilt a little to find him neglecting her again. She took the maid's outfit off and got into bed, feeling very exhausted. So far what Baralai had done to her hadn't seemed that bad. He only hurt her nipples a teeny bit when she failed to call him Master, and that was all, and she had no complaints about the sex. Rikku was curiously eager to find out to what he would do to her next time.

Gippal laid in their bed, wondering what happened to Rikku while he was gone. He had showered and gotten into bed quietly since he thought she had been sleeping. She hadn't been, and she had turned over to face him, kissing him passionately as she stretched herself over him. Rikku was so glad he was back, she had gotten herself so worked up thinking over her first lesson with Baralai that sex was all she could think about. Gippal had never seen her so horny.

"I missed you." Rikku told him as they lay trembling in each other's arms much later.

"I missed you too." Gippal said after a moment's hesitation. Rikku had acted like she was trying for a gold medal in a rough rider competition, either that or she was laying claim to him….could she know?

" _Thanks for showing me your latest project." Shelinda said as their latest interview concluded. For the past month, she had been staying at the Djose Temple Inn, trying to get enough material for a decent article about the latest wonders being invented, and Gippal had finally given in, becoming very flattered and more cooperative as she seemed properly awed by his demonstrations._

" _No problem." Gippal was glad to have someone listen to him go on as he explained things, Rikku was never that interested in what he was doing._

" _Now I can finish the article and send my copy in." Shelinda said as she put everything into her satchel._

" _Do you want to go out to dinner to celebrate?" Gippal surprised himself by asking._

 _It had been a very convivial evening, and he had promised her unlimited access if she needed more material for a future article. He was going to miss having Shelinda around while he worked._


	4. Chapter 4

Rikku smiled as she read the message from Baralai. It only said she was to present herself as soon as possible for her next lesson, but she had been waiting so long for it. It had been a lonely two months for her, and frustrating as well, since she had desperately wanted to do her own research about Baralai's lifestyle, but then he wouldn't be teaching her, so she had to remain in the dark. Scribbling a note saying she was out on an errand in case Gippal decided to come home, she stuck it on the fridge before heading to the new airport to find the first flight to Bevelle.

"Hello again, Miss. He is waiting for you in his study." the butler told her when he opened the door to her standing nervously there.

"Thanks." Rikku said, hurrying to the study door, not bothering to knock before opening it. "Okay I'm here." Baralai looked up from his desk at her sudden appearance and frowned. He stood up and walked over to her, and something in his demeanor made her feel almost afraid of him as he closed and locked the door.

"Follow me." he ordered her in a forbidding tone, going back to his bookcase and opening the secret door, pushing the button to close it once she was inside the passageway. " _ **Never**_ enter my study without permission. I was alone this time, but next time I might not be. And always close the door once you enter, understand?"

"Sorry." Rikku apologized.

Baralai frowned again. "I hadn't told you those rules last time, so that's not really your fault, but you are ignoring your first lesson."

"Huh?" Rikku stared confusedly at him, then yelped as he spanked her hard. "What was that for?"

"Who am I?" he asked her.

Oh. Rikku frowned as well at her lapse. "You're my Master."

Baralai smiled at her. "That's better. If you forget again, I'll have to really punish you, understand?"

"Yes, Master." Rikku obediently replied.

"Now strip." he commanded, and she hesitated a moment before taking her clothes off. Once she was naked, he took her by the hand and led her into the main chamber. "You will always take your clothes off when you enter here, and stay naked until you have earned your new outfit."

"New outfit?" Rikku blurted out the question.

"Yes, a proper slave outfit. But you have to pass your training first." Baralai gently caressed her cheek.

"You want me to be your slave?" She wondered why she was surprised by that.

"Sex slave." he corrected her. "And you're the one who wanted me to teach you, remember? So I will. Inside these walls only, you'll become my perfect sex slave." He pulled her head to his and kissed her, and Rikku felt a pleasant jolt as their lips touched. "Today we'll start with you understanding your place." He put his hands on her shoulders and shoved her down onto her knees. "What is a slave's role?"

"To serve their Master." she replied after a moment's pause.

"And you will enjoy serving me, won't you?" Baralai fondled her breasts.

"I…I hope so." Rikku answered, biting back a cry as he tweaked her nipples again. "Master."

"You'll earn your outfit in no time if you remember the rules you learned today." Baralai promised her when he decided the lesson was over.

"I'll try my best to not disappoint you, Master." Rikku heard herself say.

"That's a good slave." Baralai kissed her on the forehead. "And next time I'll start teaching you how to use these." He gestured at all the equipment and accessories in the room. "Now get dressed."

"Yes, Master." Rikku stood up and immediately obeyed. When she was dressed, Baralai pushed the button to open the secret door.

"You are to come here every other week at this same time, alright?" Baralai informed her.

"I can't pro…" Rikku stopped talking when he teasingly spanked her.

"I know you might not be able to make it sometimes, and if that happens, just let me know." he said. "Now get out of here so I can get back to work."


	5. Chapter 5

Rikku smiled as she read the message from Baralai. It only said she was to present herself as soon as possible for her next lesson, but she had been waiting so long for it. It had been a lonely two months for her, and frustrating as well, since she had desperately wanted to do her own research about Baralai's lifestyle, but then he wouldn't be teaching her, so she had to remain in the dark. Scribbling a note saying she was out on an errand in case Gippal decided to come home, she stuck it on the fridge before heading to the new airport to find the first flight to Bevelle.

* * *

"Hello again, Miss. He is waiting for you in his study." the butler told her when he opened the door to her standing nervously there.

"Thanks." Rikku said, hurrying to the study door, not bothering to knock before opening it. "Okay I'm here." Baralai looked up from his desk at her sudden appearance and frowned. He stood up and walked over to her, and something in his demeanor made her feel almost afraid of him as he closed and locked the door.

"Follow me." he ordered her in a forbidding tone, going back to his bookcase and opening the secret door, pushing the button to close it once she was inside the passageway. " _ **Never**_ enter my study without permission. I was alone this time, but next time I might not be. And always close the door once you enter, understand?"

"Sorry." Rikku apologized.

Baralai frowned again. "I hadn't told you those rules last time, so that's not really your fault, but you are ignoring your first lesson."

"Huh?" Rikku stared confusedly at him, then yelped as he spanked her hard. "What was that for?"

"Who am I?" he asked her.

Oh. Rikku frowned as well at her lapse. "You're my Master."

Baralai smiled at her. "That's better. If you forget again, I'll have to really punish you, understand?"

"Yes, Master." Rikku obediently replied.

"Now strip." he commanded, and she hesitated a moment before taking her clothes off. Once she was naked, he took her by the hand and led her into the main chamber. "You will always take your clothes off when you enter here, and stay naked until you have earned your new outfit."

"New outfit?" Rikku blurted out the question.

"Yes, a proper slave outfit. But you have to pass your training first." Baralai gently caressed her cheek.

"You want me to be your slave?" She wondered why she was surprised by that.

"Sex slave." he corrected her. "And you're the one who wanted me to teach you, remember? So I will. Inside these walls only, you'll become my perfect sex slave." He pulled her head to his and kissed her, and Rikku felt a pleasant jolt as their lips touched. "Today we'll start with you understanding your place." He put his hands on her shoulders and shoved her down onto her knees. "What is a slave's role?"

"To serve their Master." she replied after a moment's pause.

"And you will enjoy serving me, won't you?" Baralai fondled her breasts.

"I…I hope so." Rikku answered, biting back a cry as he tweaked her nipples again. "Master."

* * *

"You'll earn your outfit in no time if you remember the rules you learned today." Baralai promised her when he decided the lesson was over.

"I'll try my best to not disappoint you, Master." Rikku heard herself say.

"That's a good slave." Baralai kissed her on the forehead. "And next time I'll start teaching you how to use these." He gestured at all the equipment and accessories in the room. "Now get dressed."

"Yes, Master." Rikku stood up and immediately obeyed. When she was dressed, Baralai pushed the button to open the secret door.

"You are to come here every other week at this same time, alright?" Baralai informed her.

"I can't pro…" Rikku stopped talking when he teasingly spanked her.

"I know you might not be able to make it sometimes, and if that happens, just let me know." he said. "Now get out of here so I can get back to work."


	6. Chapter 6

"Rikku! Gippal! What are you two doing here?" Yuna asked, surprised to see them, but her attention was diverted by her son's caterwauling. "Just a moment, I need to finish changing Bracht's diaper."

"We thought we're long overdue for a vacation and some time with family." Rikku casually answered her cousin when she came back moments later with a red-faced toddler in her arms.

"We're always glad to have you of course, but it's not the best time." Yuna admitted. "New Yevon and the Youth League have chosen Besaid as a neutral location for a meeting of the leaders to finally deal with the silly issues that some of the members refuse to quit fighting over, even now." Yuna explained.

"Baralai and Nooj are here?" Rikku felt a chill but managed to paste a smile on her face as she turned to Gippal. "So I guess you can have a reunion with your buddies while I reunite with my family."

"I wonder why they didn't tell me about this big meeting." Gippal wondered. "It's not like we keep secrets from each other anymore."

Rikku couldn't help but flinch at her boyfriend's choice words, and had to think quickly since both he and Yuna were looking at her. "I'd forgotten the bugs you guys have here. And how much they like trying to snack on me."

Yuna could tell something else was wrong with her usually flighty cousin, but decided to let it be for now, especially since her son needed to be fed before his nap. "Okay, well they're at the temple with Tidus and Wakka right now, so why don't you go visit with them for a while and when you get back, Bracht should be down for his nap." Yuna smiled apologetically for her dismissal of them.

"Hey guys!" Gippal called out as they entered the temple. "Who said you could party without me?"

Baralai, Nooj, Tidus, and Wakka stopped their debate over seating arrangements and turned to the new arrivals. Nooj barely able to maintain his composure as he saw Gippal strolling in with his arm casually around Rikku, while Baralai merely raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you'd leave Djose for anything short of another apocalypse. Finally getting bored with all your machina toys?" Baralai teased him as everyone started greeting the newly arrived couple.

"Never!" Gippal protested the charge. "But my girl wanted a vacation, so here we are." He noticed that she suddenly seemed very uncomfortable and refused to look anyone in the eye, not at all like her usual outgoing self. "Are you okay, Rik?" he asked, whispering the question.

"Yeah, sure. Just tired from the trip that's all. I'm going to head back to Yuna's and maybe take a nap too. See you later." Rikku kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

"What was that about?" Tidus wanted to know.

"I think she's just tired." Gippal replied. "So, what did I interrupt and who's side am I on?"

Baralai opened the door to his hotel room, expecting it was room service with his dinner, and was shoved inside by Nooj, who slammed the door shut and grabbed Baralai's shirt, lifting him up off the floor. "You bastard! How could you do that to Gippal?" he demanded angrily. "I didn't know they were still together, otherwise I never would have…you never told me! How could you?"

"She's the one who came to me and insisted I teach her, so I am. She's only my slave within those four walls, that's our agreement…what she's done to Gippal, she did it herself! I couldn't order her to leave him even if I wanted to!" Baralai fired back.

Nooj stared hard at his best friend in disgust before letting him go, and he fell to the ground. "You could have left her alone! Either you do now or I'll tell Gippal what you've done." Nooj turned and stormed out of the room.

"Are you feeling better?" Gippal asked Rikku as they sat down to dinner at Tidus and Yuna's house.

"Of course. The nap helped." Rikku lied, smiling at him. "There's the future of blitz ball!" she changed the subject as Tidus brought in Jecht and put him in his highchair while Yuna brought dinner in.

"Is everything ready for the big meeting, dear?" Yuna asked Tidus once everyone had been served.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for your help today, Gippal." Tidus said.

"No problem. Hard to believe some people still wanna pick fights." Gippal replied. "You'd think everyone would have learned better by now. I guess people got too used to Yevon cracking the whip over them, and they've been gone for so long now that people just feel like going crazy, no matter how times it screws things up."

"Being whipped isn't always a bad thing." Rikku agreed without thinking. She was looking down at her dinner plate so missed the funny looks everyone gave her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yuna asked Rikku again as she put her son to bed.

"You know me, when have I ever not been okay?" Rikku paused before replying.

"Yes, I do know you." Yuna reminded her gently. "So why don't you talk to me?"

"I…it's…" Rikku started to say when Gippal and Tidus came to the doorway of the nursery.

"Ready for some adult entertainment?" Tidus asked them.

"He means watching TV while eating dessert." Yuna told Rikku with an amused smile on her face.

"Sounds good to me." Rikku was grateful for the interruption.

"This vacation was a great idea…did you see how Nooj started to freak when I mentioned parties? He probably thought I meant one of Baralai's parties." Gippal was in a very good mood when he and Rikku got into their bed later that night.

"Baralai's parties?" she asked with feigned innocence, trying to ignore the kernel of dread she felt in the pit of stomach.

"Oh, um…" Gippal tried to find the right words. "They're for people who have really different sexual tastes than you and I do."

"So you've never been to one?" Rikku tried to find an opening to suggest Gippal try being her Master so she wouldn't need Baralai.

"Once, but it wasn't my thing." he admitted. "I'm happy with our sex life. Why, aren't you?"

"Of course." Rikku covered her disappointment. Once maybe Baralai and Nooj left, she could find the courage to tell Yuna and ask her advice on what to do about Baralai's plans for her.

"Not again!" Rikku cried in dismay as she ran to the bathroom the morning the meeting was to start.

"She must have caught some stomach bug." Gippal said, looking worriedly after her. "That's the third morning she's thrown up."

"We'll make sure she visits the healer while you boys are keeping the peace." Lulu assured them, as she and Yuna exchanged a knowing glance over Rikku's condition.

Once the men left, Yuna confronted her cousin. "We promised Gippal we'd take you to the healer to get checked out. He thinks you have a stomach bug, but Lulu and I know better. You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Rikku turned ashen as she considered that. "No, I can't be pregnant…I just can't be!"

Lulu and Yuna were surprised how hysterical Rikku became at the possibility. "Don't you and Gippal want to start a family?" Lulu asked calmly.

"You don't understand!" Rikku sobbingly confessed. "He might not be the father!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Rikku! Gippal! What are you two doing here?" Yuna asked, surprised to see them, but her attention was diverted by her son's caterwauling. "Just a moment, I need to finish changing Bracht's diaper."

"We thought we're long overdue for a vacation and some time with family." Rikku casually answered her cousin when she came back moments later with a red-faced toddler in her arms.

"We're always glad to have you of course, but it's not the best time." Yuna admitted. "New Yevon and the Youth League have chosen Besaid as a neutral location for a meeting of the leaders to finally deal with the silly issues that some of the members refuse to quit fighting over, even now." Yuna explained.

"Baralai and Nooj are here?" Rikku felt a chill but managed to paste a smile on her face as she turned to Gippal. "So I guess you can have a reunion with your buddies while I reunite with my family."

"I wonder why they didn't tell me about this big meeting." Gippal wondered. "It's not like we keep secrets from each other anymore."

Rikku couldn't help but flinch at her boyfriend's choice words, and had to think quickly since both he and Yuna were looking at her. "I'd forgotten the bugs you guys have here. And how much they like trying to snack on me."

Yuna could tell something else was wrong with her usually flighty cousin, but decided to let it be for now, especially since her son needed to be fed before his nap. "Okay, well they're at the temple with Tidus and Wakka right now, so why don't you go visit with them for a while and when you get back, Bracht should be down for his nap." Yuna smiled apologetically for her dismissal of them.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Gippal called out as they entered the temple. "Who said you could party without me?"

Baralai, Nooj, Tidus, and Wakka stopped their debate over seating arrangements and turned to the new arrivals. Nooj barely able to maintain his composure as he saw Gippal strolling in with his arm casually around Rikku, while Baralai merely raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you'd leave Djose for anything short of another apocalypse. Finally getting bored with all your machina toys?" Baralai teased him as everyone started greeting the newly arrived couple.

"Never!" Gippal protested the charge. "But my girl wanted a vacation, so here we are." He noticed that she suddenly seemed very uncomfortable and refused to look anyone in the eye, not at all like her usual outgoing self. "Are you okay, Rik?" he asked, whispering the question.

"Yeah, sure. Just tired from the trip that's all. I'm going to head back to Yuna's and maybe take a nap too. See you later." Rikku kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

"What was that about?" Tidus wanted to know.

"I think she's just tired." Gippal replied. "So, what did I interrupt and who's side am I on?"

* * *

Baralai opened the door to his hotel room, expecting it was room service with his dinner, and was shoved inside by Nooj, who slammed the door shut and grabbed Baralai's shirt, lifting him up off the floor. "You bastard! How could you do that to Gippal?" he demanded angrily. "I didn't know they were still together, otherwise I never would have…you never told me! How could you?"

"She's the one who came to me and insisted I teach her, so I am. She's only my slave within those four walls, that's our agreement…what she's done to Gippal, she did it herself! I couldn't order her to leave him even if I wanted to!" Baralai fired back.

Nooj stared hard at his best friend in disgust before letting him go, and he fell to the ground. "You could have left her alone! Either you do now or I'll tell Gippal what you've done." Nooj turned and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Gippal asked Rikku as they sat down to dinner at Tidus and Yuna's house.

"Of course. The nap helped." Rikku lied, smiling at him. "There's the future of blitz ball!" she changed the subject as Tidus brought in Jecht and put him in his highchair while Yuna brought dinner in.

"Is everything ready for the big meeting, dear?" Yuna asked Tidus once everyone had been served.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for your help today, Gippal." Tidus said.

"No problem. Hard to believe some people still wanna pick fights." Gippal replied. "You'd think everyone would have learned better by now. I guess people got too used to Yevon cracking the whip over them, and they've been gone for so long now that people just feel like going crazy, no matter how times it screws things up."

"Being whipped isn't always a bad thing." Rikku agreed without thinking. She was looking down at her dinner plate so missed the funny looks everyone gave her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yuna asked Rikku again as she put her son to bed.

"You know me, when have I ever not been okay?" Rikku paused before replying.

"Yes, I do know you." Yuna reminded her gently. "So why don't you talk to me?"

"I…it's…" Rikku started to say when Gippal and Tidus came to the doorway of the nursery.

"Ready for some adult entertainment?" Tidus asked them.

"He means watching TV while eating dessert." Yuna told Rikku with an amused smile on her face.

"Sounds good to me." Rikku was grateful for the interruption.

"This vacation was a great idea…did you see how Nooj started to freak when I mentioned parties? He probably thought I meant one of Baralai's parties." Gippal was in a very good mood when he and Rikku got into their bed later that night.

"Baralai's parties?" she asked with feigned innocence, trying to ignore the kernel of dread she felt in the pit of stomach.

"Oh, um…" Gippal tried to find the right words. "They're for people who have really different sexual tastes than you and I do."

"So you've never been to one?" Rikku tried to find an opening to suggest Gippal try being her Master so she wouldn't need Baralai.

"Once, but it wasn't my thing." he admitted. "I'm happy with our sex life. Why, aren't you?"

"Of course." Rikku covered her disappointment. Once maybe Baralai and Nooj left, she could find the courage to tell Yuna and ask her advice on what to do about Baralai's plans for her.

* * *

"Not again!" Rikku cried in dismay as she ran to the bathroom the morning the meeting was to start.

"She must have caught some stomach bug." Gippal said, looking worriedly after her. "That's the third morning she's thrown up."

"We'll make sure she visits the healer while you boys are keeping the peace." Lulu assured them, as she and Yuna exchanged a knowing glance over Rikku's condition.

Once the men left, Yuna confronted her cousin. "We promised Gippal we'd take you to the healer to get checked out. He thinks you have a stomach bug, but Lulu and I know better. You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Rikku turned ashen as she considered that. "No, I can't be pregnant…I just can't be!"

Lulu and Yuna were surprised how hysterical Rikku became at the possibility. "Don't you and Gippal want to start a family?" Lulu asked calmly.

"You don't understand!" Rikku sobbingly confessed. "He might not be the father!"


	8. Chapter 8

Lulu and Yuna were both shocked by her statement. "What do you mean, he might not be the father?" Yuna asked her cousin.

Rikku looked pleadingly at Lulu, and the older woman immediately understood. "I think Rikku needs some fresh air, why don't you take her for a walk, Yuna?" Lulu suggested. "The bluff should be empty this time of day, and I'll watch Bracht for you."

Yuna didn't quite understand, but she trusted Lulu's judgment. "Alright, let's go, Rik."

* * *

As soon as they sat down on the bench overlooking the ocean at the top of the bluff, Rikku stared at the waves before she started speaking in an emotionless voice. "It all started innocently enough, Yunie, I promise you, when you brought out my cake for my 21st birthday party." she confessed, telling her cousin how she seduced Baralai. "That's how our affair started, Yunie. I was the one who pushed for it." Once Rikku started explaining, she couldn't stop herself from telling it all.

Yuna tried her best to remain calm during her cousin's graphic details of what she and Baralai had been doing behind Gippal's back…she was used to Rikku's impulsive curiosity getting her in trouble, but this… "Nooj too?" Yuna's jaw dropped. "Oh Rikku, I…" she took a deep breath. "Why? I thought you were happy with Gippal."

"I thought I was too." Rikku admitted. "It's not that I don't care about him, but…"

"But what?" Yuna asked sharply, unable to keep her cool anymore. "How can you say you care when you cheat on him with his best friends?!"

"I do, please believe me!" Rikku sobbed. "I've loved Gippal for so long, but..."

"Then why did you get involved with Baralai?" Yuna demanded to know.

"It was just supposed to be a game, but then things changed. He's….he's my Master now." was all Rikku could say to explain the complexities of her feelings for him.

"First things first…let's get you to the healer and find out if you really are pregnant. I don't suppose you know who you want to be the father?" Yuna asked, unable to keep the disdain she felt out of her voice.

"No, I don't." Rikku answered pitifully, and Yuna felt a pang of sympathy for her trouble-ridden cousin.

* * *

"Stress." was the healer's diagnosis, much to the relief of Rikku and Yuna. "I don't know what could be worrying a young woman like you, but you need to relax and your symptoms will disappear."

"Thank you, Kirsa." Yuna said before she left with Rikku. "You're very lucky this time, but you know you're going to have to tell Gippal tonight, don't you? This has gone on long enough." she told her cousin, who nodded slowly. "I'll be nearby when you tell him for support, okay?" Yuna promised.

* * *

"Great dinner as always, honey." Tidus told Yuna as they all helped clear the table.

"Of course." she replied with mock superiority. "Why don't you put Bracht to bed? And our guests can go relax in the gazebo."

"Sounds good." Rikku forced herself to say at Yuna's pointed look and took Gippal's hand, leading him outside. "I…I went to the healer today." Rikku told him once they were sitting in the gazebo. She had chosen a spot where she could see Yuna watching her from the kitchen window as promised.

"You did? Are you okay?" Gippal was alarmed by her statement and her obvious nervousness.

"I will be, it's just that I was worried I might be…pregnant." Rikku looked down at the bench as she got the words out.

"Pregnant?" Gippal repeated the word, dumfounded. "Wait, why would that worry you so much?"

"Bec…because you might not have been the father if I was pregnant." Rikku finally said after staring towards the kitchen window for what seemed like ages.

"What?!" Gippal shot up off the bench. "You've been seeing someone else? Is that what the key I found in your shorts was? The key to his place?"

"Where…how did you find it?" Rikku felt the knot in her stomach grow exponentially.

"I was looking in the hamper for something I'd left in my pocket and it fell out of yours. It is the key to his place, isn't it?" Gippal angrily questioned her.

"No, not at all." Rikku assured him.

 _She had gone down on Gippal a few times before as foreplay to get him ready for regular sex, so she knew how to get started, but Rikku started to balk when Baralai wouldn't let her stop with Nooj. "You never leave a guest unsatisfied." he ordered her, tightening his grip on her head. "Swallow as much as you can."_

 _Rikku tearfully obeyed, having no other choice. She closed her eyes when Nooj's pleasured groans got louder, preparing herself for the inevitable. She managed not to gag and swallowed most of him, waiting for Baralai to release her head now that she was done. "Leave him the way you found him." he told her as soon as Nooj stepped back._

 _Rikku opened her eyes and refastened his pants, then Baralai whispered something in her ear and tilted her head up to look at Nooj's face. "I hope everything was to your liking." she repeated._

" _Oh, it was." Nooj told her, then looked at Baralai, who nodded and released Rikku's head. "I'll wait for you in the study."_

 _As soon as he left, Rikku hung her head down, feeling so dirty and ashamed of herself while trying to control her trembling body as she stayed on all fours. "Please don't make me do that again, Master!" she cried._

" _You know I need a slave who is comfortable with entertaining my special guests." Baralai gently told her and started caressing her. "And you made me very proud with your performance. "_

" _You're proud of me?" Rikku asked hopefully, feeling a rush of pleasure from his praise and the stimulation his hands were causing. It was a welcome distraction from her shame._

" _Extremely so." he assured her, kissing her neck. "And you know I always reward good behavior, just like I will punish bad behavior."_

" _I won't have to do Nooj again, will I?" she wanted to know, his touch relaxing her body enough to stop trembling._

" _Never use real names in here in the playroom, strict anonymity is the cardinal rule here, along with never touching another's slave without permission. If you don't know someone's assumed name, simply refer to them as Guest." Baralai said as he intensified his caresses._

" _Why do you call it a play room sometimes and a trophy room other times?" Rikku wondered, her body now willing to be claimed by him again._

" _The slaves make it a trophy room, and there's only you here now. In fact, that's what I will call you when you're ready. Trophy." Baralai decided as he unfastened his pants._

" _When I'm ready? When will that be?" Rikku was curious as she felt him hard against her rear again._

" _You'll be ready when I host your coming-out party, to officialize your position as my personal slave. And you will finally get your personalized slave outfit to mark the occasion." Baralai explained._

" _My own outfit?" Rikku became excited about the prospect of no longer having to be naked for him all the time, especially if she was going to be displayed at parties. "Oh, I know I'll love it!"_

" _Do you love this too?" Baralai thrust into her again._

" _I love pleasing my Master." Rikku sincerely replied. "And it doesn't hurt like I thought it would."_

" _You mean no one else ever had your ass before?" he asked._

" _No, Master, you were the first." she said._

" _That's why you feel so good." Baralai was immensely pleased by her revelation and obedience, and showed his appreciation to her. Rikku started mewling in pleasure as his fingers stroked her into an incredible orgasm in sync with his own._

" _Thank you, Master." Rikku panted, grateful she had not only been forgiven, but praised and rewarded as well._

" _You're very welcome." Baralai lovingly stroked her behind before getting off the bed. After refastening his pants, he pulled a key out of his pocket. "Stand before me and let down your hair."_

" _What is that key for, Master?" Rikku asked once she had obeyed. She felt a bit disoriented to have her long hair half-covering her body after months of being naked in this room during her lessons._

" _You've graduated from your training, or at least you will once you complete your final exam, so to speak." He held up the key in front of her face. "This unlocks the case holding your slave outfit. If you want to officially become my personal slave, I'll host the coming-out party for you here in this room. You will have to be hospitable to the guests if I require it, but_ _ **no**_ _ **one**_ _but me gets to tap this." Baralia teasingly pinched her firm behind before handing her the key. "If you want the position, give me this key back and I'll make all the arrangements." He kissed her on the forehead before going back to his study._

 _Rikku stared blankly at the key in her open hand. Become his official slave? Wasn't she already? If she refused, she'd lose how special he made her feel with his rewarding praise. She got dressed again out of sheer habit, and when she reentered the study, Nooj was still there, deep in conversation with Baralai. Seeing him brought back the other side of the coin, the shame and humiliation she was subjected to if she failed her Master. "I'll…I'll let you know." Rikku told him before she fled the room, her mind in turmoil over what path she should choose._

"Then what's it the key to?" Gippal demanded to know.

"It's…it's the key to my slave outfit." Rikku finally admitted, wondering why instead of feeling relieved at telling the truth, she merely wanted to throw up again.

"Slave outfit?" Gippal was stunned. "Why would you need a sla… **Baralai**? You're the reason he's seemed so happy lately? He's my best friend! How could you?"

"I…I was just curious about what it would be like." she replied as her face turned ashen in the face of his anger. "I didn't know it would get this far."

"No wonder I've been falling in love with Shelinda, I guess I knew deep down you were no good!" he yelled at her before storming off as Yuna hurried out to the gazebo to comfort her stricken cousin.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, that could have gone worse." Yuna said the first positive thing she could think of, hoping to distract Rikku by how stupid it was. "Come on, it's starting to get cold out here, let's go back in the house."

"He's in love with someone else too." Rikku told her dejectedly as they went back inside.

"Too? You _do_ love Baralai then?" Yuna asked pointedly.

"He's my Master." Rikku said again. "It's hard to explain unless you've been a slave too."

"You forget my pilgrimage. I was a slave to Yevon for most of my life. It might not have been sexual, but I understand not being able to explain to an outsider. Tidus didn't understand my devotion either, nor did you really, remember? Now the real question is, after Gippal calms down, if you and he could still work things out, would you want to? Or are you determined to see your own pilgrimage through with Baralai?" Yuna asked.

"I…I don't know. I never thought of it like that." Rikku replied.

"Just make sure you don't make another decision you'll regret later." Yuna cautioned her as they said good night.

In her own bed, Rikku mulled over what Yuna's words, and comparing her relationship with Baralai to that of the now defunct Yevon faith and her cousin's pilgrimage to obtain the Final Aeon. Yevon had promised the eternal Calm if everyone behaved, and destruction by Sin for transgressions. Baralai similarly rewarded or punished her as necessary. It was perhaps fitting that he was the leader of New Yevon. And the pilgrimage…it had been an incredibly long and hard journey, but it was worth every step in the end, even if had cost Yuna Tidus originally, who had been against her pilgrimage as soon as he knew the truth. But he came back and they were quite happy together…would it be like that for her and Gippal if she finished her own pilgrimage with Baralai? No, it couldn't be…the last step to complete her pilgrimage would be to give him the key back and officially become his slave. There'd be no turning back from that, anymore than a summoner could turn back from the Final Summoning.

"The key!" Rikku shot up in bed. "What'd Gippal do with it?"

* * *

Gippal marched up the path to the hotel, his emotions waging an internal war… _Rikku had taken up with Baralai! Of course he had gotten involved with Shelinda, but there was no connection between her and Rikku. Baralai was his best friend! Had he been so preoccupied with his experiments at Djose temple that he drove her into another man's arms? How could she want to be a slave_? Reaching the hotel, he found Baralai's room and pounded on the door.

"Gippal! What are you doing here?" his friend asked.

"I think this belongs to you." Gippal told him, his voice deadly calm as he took the key out of his pocket and held it in front of Baralai's face.

"Why do you…?" Baralai never got to finish his question as Gippal nailed him with his other hand, and the punch knocked him to the ground.

"She's all yours." Gippal said disgustedly as he dropped the key onto Baralai's prone figure and left.

* * *

"Wake up, Rik." Yuna gently knocked on the door. "It's time for breakfast."

"Did…did Gippal come back?" she asked hopefully as she sat down at the table.

"No." Yuna frowned. "He…um…sent a message to send all his stuff to Djose temple."

"So it's over then." Rikku sighed in defeat.

"Don't say that!" Tidus objected, not wanting to see his usually cheerful cousin-in-law depressed. "Whatever's wrong, you two will work it out. You guys are great together and Gippal's not stupid, he probably just needs some time."

"No, he's not." Yuna agreed, deciding to change the subject before Tidus unknowingly put his foot in his mouth. "Will you go change Bracht's diaper while we clear the table please, honey?"

"Um, okay." Tidus got up and took his son back to the nursery.

"Tidus is right about one thing, give Gippal a few days to process everything while you decide what you really want, and then go to Djose temple and have it with him once and for all. Baralai you could try talking to after the meeting tonight." Yuna suggested. "You'll be able to move on with a clear conscience then, no matter who you choose."

"I hope so." Rikku said.

* * *

This time when he heard the knock on the door, Baralai looked in the peephole first. "Why are you here?" he angrily asked Rikku when he opened the door and pulled her inside.

"What happened to you?" Rikku reached out her hand to touch his bruised face and bloodied lip.

Baralai slapped her hand away. "You broke the rules and told Gippal, that's what happened. I'm done with you." He took the key out of his pocket and threw it out the window. "Now get out!"

Rikku wanted to protest, but her conditioned obedience to him took over and she found herself standing back outside his hotel door as she heard him turn the lock. His rejection of her was unexpected, and she felt numb. "What do I do now?" she despairingly wondered aloud.


	10. Chapter 10

Rikku flipped through the latest clothing catalog Baralai had brought her. He had ordered her to look through each one he brought her and mark what she liked. A lot of it seemed so boring and meant for older women, but she had dutifully found a few items in each catalog she liked. Looking at the clock, she realized it was time for her bubble bath. She had been used to just showering as just a means to clean herself up, but now she had the time for luxuriant bathing, and she was beginning to enjoy it.

"Your dinner has arrived." Baralai announced from her bedroom.

"Be right there, Master." Rikku said, turning off the hot water tap. She was surprised that he came early today. She didn't expect to hear him knock, since he never did, but that was his right.

"No need, it'll keep. Finish your bath." he ordered her. When she finally came out of the bathroom, he smiled at her. "You can finish this catalog while you eat."

"What do I get to have for dinner tonight, Master?" she asked cheerfully as she sat down at the small table, gazing at the domed dishes on the serving tray he had brought. He never brought drinks since she had a cup for tap water in the bathroom.

"Grilled steak salad, a cup of lobster bisque, and a berry parfait for dessert." Baralai took the lid off each dish as he described it. "I've also brought two blueberry muffins for your breakfast, since I won't be able to come by in the morning."

"Why not, Master?" Rikku worried.

"It's your coming out party, remember? I have to supervise the arrangements to make sure everything is perfect before I send for you." he explained. "Now eat and finish going through the catalog." He put the catalog with the empty dishes when she was done, leaving the domed dish with her breakfast. "You should get plenty of sleep tonight, there will be plenty of surprises tomorrow and I want you in top form."

"I hope I please you, Master." Rikku said as he got ready to leave.

"I'm sure you will." he kissed her in gentle reassurance, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Alone again, Rikku had nothing to do really but get in bed and turn the TV on, but she didn't really pay attention to it, she was focused on the fact that her journey was almost over. The week had flown by fast, even though it hadn't seemed like it at first. Part of her wanted to call it quits and be let out, but she refused to give up after making it this far. Baralai's visits were the highlight of her days, despite her frustration that he wouldn't really touch her. When she had asked why, he told her that he was waiting for her party. It made sense for him to claim her again when she officially became his slave, even if it left her extremely disgruntled.

"Oh, I forgot to brush my teeth!" Rikku exclaimed, hopping out of bed and going to the bathroom. When Baralai brought her dinner on her first night here, he had brought of a list of instructions, more like a schedule of how she was to fill her days, all of it related to personal hygiene. He also explained that he wanted her to start eating a more balanced diet.

Once back in bed, she turned the television off and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come, but she was too keyed up in nervous anticipation about tomorrow. Sighing in frustration, she slipped her hand between her legs. She had never masturbated until Baralai, when he had made her learn how to as part of her training. Imagining that he was really doing her, she barely stifled her cries of pleasure in time, remembering that he had warned her in the most severe terms to not expose her presence. Finally she was able to blissfully drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _You will be ready at 12:30 pm. Use the rose scented bubble bath at 11:30 am. Keep your hair down._

Rikku read the note Baralai left on her breakfast tray as soon as she took the dome off to eat the muffins, a slight smile appearing on her face. Reading his handwriting was almost like having him there. She went through her morning rituals, trying to control her anxious impatience with little success as the clock seemed to move so slowly. She wondered what surprises he had in store for her, and was eager to see what her slave outfit looked like. At 11:29 Rikku went to the bathroom and got out the chosen bubble bath.

"It won't be much longer now!" she exclaimed aloud as she turned the hot water on. She had a lovely sunken garden whirlpool tub that made her feel positively spoiled, with an almost obscene amount of scented items to use in it. Bubble bath in powder or gel form, beads, bombs, soaps(both bar and gel), as well as shampoo and conditioner to keep her hair healthy. Not to mention various moisturizing lotions to use when she got out. She felt so special as she soaked herself in the warm scented water, hoping she could keep doing this after today. She became so relaxed she had started to doze off when the alarm went off. She had it set it for noon so she'd have time to finish preparing herself. Pulling the plug, she rinsed the suds off her before getting out and drying herself off and applying the lotion she liked best. Then she sat down at her vanity table and began brushing her hair, counting out the hundred strokes Baralai insisted she do. She then replaited her tiny trademark braids, one on each side.

"I've got five minutes left." Rikku stood up, hard-pressed to not start pacing back and forth while she was waiting, but that might make her start sweating and ruining her careful grooming, so she forced herself to just stand patiently in front of the door. "I will please my Master and make him proud of me." she repeated when she felt herself getting too nervous. She heard the key turn in the lock and collected herself.

"It's time." An unfamiliar man told her as he opened the door. "Follow me."

Where was Baralai? Rikku wondered as she left the room for the first time in a week.


	11. Chapter 11

As she followed the stranger to the study, Rikku was grateful he really didn't bother looking at her. She was perfectly content to be permanently naked around Baralai, but she still felt self-conscious with her nudity in front of other people. The man stopped and quickly tied her hands together with silk cording. "Let's go." He used the remainder to pull her after him down the secret hallway, being careful to not pull hard enough to make her fall.

* * *

The playroom had been changed quite a bit for this event. Rikku took in all the changes as they entered. The furniture/equipment had been carefully arranged around the perimeter to still allow easy access to it all, and there was a temporary dais in the center of the room with an altar holding what must be the case containing her slave outfit, and spread throughout were tables loaded with aphrodisiacal appetizers and drinks. The guests were milling about, their attire ranging from full body suits to nakedness like herself. Well not total nudity, Rikku noticed quite a few collars on the other slaves.

Baralai was waiting for them at the entrance to the playroom. "There she is!" he exclaimed, smiling his approval at her appearance. . "Are you ready?"

"Oh yes, Master!" Rikku blurted out. Her relief upon seeing her Master was palpable, though she wondered why he was wearing a formal suit. In retrospect she realized that should have been her first clue.

"She's here!" Someone else announced, to be repeated by the other guests. They quickly formed two groups, clearing an aisle to the center dais. Baralai pulled her to it as the crowd uttered heckling comments at her, and she felt her cheeks burn at some of the more vulgar ones. When they reached the dais, she followed his order to kneel.

An older man Rikku recognized as a former high-ranking Yevon clergyman stepped up to the podium, and everyone hushed. "We are here today to bless the union between this man and his chosen slave. How will you mark her as your property?" he asked Baralai, who handed him the key. He took it and unlocked the case, taking out the slave outfit and holding it up for all to see.

Rikku gasped. It was a pretty light blue halter dress with spaghetti straps, but there were holes where her breasts should be, and there was almost no back. Just her Master's name spelled out in braided ribbon in a small straight line from the top of the skirt all the way up to the halter. Baralai took it from the man and held it out to Rikku. "Put your wedding dress on." he commanded her.

She gasped again as she automatically accepted it. "My…wedding dress?"

"You want to officially be my slave, don't you?" Baralai whispered to her as he untied her hands.

Rikku's heart leapt up as she looked up into his eyes. He meant it, this really was the end of her pilgrimage. "Yes, I do." she smiled adoringly up at him while putting the dress on, not surprised to find it fit perfectly. That must have been what he wanted her measurements for when they started. The loosely ruffled skirt barely covered her firm behind, even in her kneeling position, and the top was reinforced around her breasts to keep them in their proper place.

"Do you, Baralai, agree to take lawful possession of this slave, promising to guide her properly in her servitude to you, and committing to being a Master worthy of her submission, as long as you both shall live?" the clergyman asked him.

"I do." Baralai answered promptly and sincerely.

"What is to be her slave name?" the clergyman wanted to know.

"Trophy." Baralai replied.

"Do you unconditionally submit yourself to this man as your lawful Master, becoming his Trophy, always striving to prove worthy of his guidance and make him proud of you, and never knowingly disobeying him, as long as you both shall live?" the clergyman asked her.

"I do." Rikku had never meant anything more in her entire life.

"We have all heard their vows." the clergyman told the crowd. "The sacred bond between them is absolute." He turned to Baralai. "You may now violate your slave."

"With pleasure." Baralai said as he picked Rikku up in his arms and carried her to the bondage bed, laying her on it. "Undress me." he ordered her.

"Yes, Master." Rikku eagerly obeyed, not caring about an audience this time. The past week without his touch was about to be over, and she was thrilled to have their union finally made public. She suddenly giggled. "I'm your Trophy wife now, aren't I?"

"Not until it's consummated." Baralai kissed her into silence as he covered her body with his and spread her legs apart, pleased to find her body ready for him. "Beg."

Rikku did as she was told, feeling smug as he roughly took her, realizing he must have been as frustrated during the past week as she was. Her body had never reacted so intensely to him, and she screamed out his name as she exploded, her nails digging into his back. "Oh thank you, Master." she breathed when she could speak again.

"Present yourself to the crowd." the clergyman appeared at the side of the bed. When they had followed his instructions, he spoke again. "Having been claimed by her lawful Master, this slave will now be forever known as Trophy."

* * *

"This is a wonderful party, Master." Trophy said as they sampled some of the appetizers.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Baralai gently stroked her hair and tucked one of her braids behind her ear.

"I have to leave now." the clergyman said as he walked up to them, but stood there waiting for something.

"You need to thank him for his services." Baralai told Trophy.

"Oh." She would have balked at doing such an older man, but she was on such a emotional high and truly grateful for him performing the ceremony, that she immediately got down on her knees and performed without hesitation.

"I wish you both much happiness." the clergyman said when she finished. "You are a lucky Master to have a slave like her." He patted Trophy on the head in gratitude before leaving.

"Yes, I am lucky." Baralai smiled fondly down at her.

"Hey, do we get turns with Trophy?" one of the nearby guests inquired.

"Not today." Baralai answered firmly. "Ask me again at our next party."

* * *

When the party was over, Baralai led Trophy to a different bedroom on the second floor. "This was my bedroom, now it's ours. Familiarize yourself while I go supervise the cleanup."

"Yes, Master." Trophy looked around. The bedroom was indeed quite masculine, and when she tried one of the doors, she found it led to an adjoining bathroom. There was a shower stall, toilet, plus double sinks and a bathtub just like hers, both looking like they had been recently installed. All her bath goodies were either on the rim of the tub or in the cupboard under what must be her sink. Going back into the bedroom, she checked out the closet out of curiosity, expecting to see nothing but his clothes there. However, she was pleasantly surprised to see the clothing she had picked out of the catalogs there as well, all in her size. Soon the events of the day started to take their toll, and she climbed into the bed, noticing the head and foot boards were customized to be used with restraints. She tried to wait up for Baralai, but she fell asleep before she knew it.

"Trophy!" Baralai exclaimed, startling her awake.

"Oh, I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to fall asleep." she apologized.

"You've had a long day." he replied understandingly as he undressed before joining her in bed.

"I saw some familiar faces at the party. Are other leaders frequent guests at your parties, Master?" Trophy asked.

"Some are." he replied as he fondled her breasts. "And they were very intrigued by you."

"I…I won't get passed around at the next party, will I, Master?" Trophy involuntarily shivered at the prospect.

"You don't want to sample the other Masters?" Baralai inquired.

"No, Master, I only want you." she honestly replied. "But if you want me to please them, I will."

"That makes me proud to be your Master." Baralai smiled warmly at her. "And I reiterate my promise that I'll never allow anyone to fuck your ass but me."

"Thank you, Master." Her heart gave another flip at his praise.

"Speaking of…" Baralai intentionally let his sentence trail off unfinished, but Trophy understood and immediately got on all fours.

"Please fuck my ass, Master. I need you inside me." she obediently begged.

"If you insist…" he smugly replied as he lubed up. When they were finally worn out celebrating their wedding night, she sleepily snuggled in his arms, her blonde hair covering her like a shawl.

"I'm so grateful you let me be yours, Master." she murmured. "I hope to keep making you proud of me."

"You're off to a great start, Trophy." Baralai told her, tightening his arms around her.


End file.
